Mistakes
by Black Lily Angel
Summary: Mistakes are simple errors caused when something is done wrong. Not all mistakes are as simple though. Some mistakes threatened your very existence. Father was a man of dire mistakes.
1. Fire Bonds

Mistakes

Summary: Mistakes are simple errors caused when something is done wrong. Not all mistakes are as simple though. Some mistakes threatened your very existence. Father was a man of dire mistakes.

A/N: Hello my adoring readers! Thanks for all the support so far! It's really appreciated too. Anyways all I have to say is that I know I shouldn't be doing this story either with all the other incomplete ones but I can't help it! I swear. I can't control my ideas for stories. Once they cone they come but they go just as fast too! As for the identity of those two people are you'll just have to read on. Their names may or may not be mentioned in this chapter but worry not because in the next they are mentioned! For now you'll just have to guess though.

Fire Bonds

Running seemed to be the only thing she could do at this point in her life. With no place to call home, all she could do was travel from place to place. Never allowed to settle down or make any friends. Not that she ever could now. Only settling in for a day or two at the highest until discovered and forced to continue on her way or be killed. This was the life she carried or as she liked to call it 'her burden'.

All because of what she was made into. Not because of her recent actions but of a past that wasn't her own and would never be. All because of her youkai heritage. This being caused not by her own mistakes or past but because of her father's idiotic mistakes. He was the cause for her false accusation. For all the glares filled with hatred directed to her. He was the reason behind her overwhelming darkness. The same darkness that threatened her very being.

Humans hated her because of the evil deeds other demons had done to them. The pathetic ningen couldn't seem to comprehend that not all youkai were bad thus they killed many on sight. In a world such as the one she lived in the young girl had been forced to learned how to fight and defend herself at an early age. While most children would be frolicking in fields or simply playing with friends she didn't have the same luxury to so so nor even the time to. No instead her childhood memories were filled with blood, death, and fear. The blood she spilt from her attackers, the death that was certain to follow her like a curse, and the fear of ending up like her daily victims. Nothing pleasant for a mere child -youkai or not- to ever witness let alone experience or commit themselves. Hence she had no place within the foolish humans of Ningenkai.

Youkai hated her because of her father's mistake. The man who she had loved and always looked up to was now her worst enemy. The one who always made her smile was the very same man who abandoned her for his two other children and new mate. It seemed that with his old mate gone -her mother- he found no interest in raising let alone keeping her. Instead he decided to get a new mate and new children as well as forgetting her in the wild plains of Makai. He knew mating that woman as well as having children with her would get them all killed. Did he think about that when he mated her though? Of course not. He had chosen to make that dire mistake. It also seemed her father seemed to desire a miserable life for her when he announced her as his daughter before his very death. The very reason youkai would never accept her as one of them or their groups.

Sniffing the air she expanded her senses searching for any danger. Finding none the girl proceeded to run to a river east of her position. Her feet seemed to not even touch the floor as they made no sound as she carefully ran towards her destination. When she reached the lake she had searched for she looked at it seeing her reflection. She only saw emotionless ruby eyes staring back at her coldly. Her raven hair cascaded down her shoulder blades only to be held in a tight braid that reached her mid back. Her black ears sat on top her head twitching at every sound made. Pointed dangerous fangs were hidden in the cavern known as her mouth. Her hands fisted themselves into tight balls making her claws pierced her skin only to heal within seconds. Her reflection only served to remember her who and what she was. A forbidden monster. Walking closer she inspected herself for any flaws in her attire under her black cloak.

The youkai child wore a simple black silk kimono she had recently stolen from a wealthy merchant in the last town. The sleeves fit her a bit longer passing her wrist by a good three inches. The bottom ended at her knees allowing her to freely move in battle. A dark red under layer was worn under from the fur of the fire rat. Red dragons seemed to slither up her arms as blood colored flames licked at her sleeve tips. Gold outlined her outfit making it more beautiful. Black spandex shorts that reached mid thigh were hidden by the kimono. A silky soft red obi was tied onto her waist. Snips of a golden color where seen on the obi in the design of fire breathing dragons that seemingly coiled around her waist. Four tails each tipped red poked out from the kimono's confines. Small black flexible boots covered her feet. Satisfied with her appearance the young youkai moved onto her next matter of importance: her weapons.

Seeing her tragic past she was never one to go without weapons. There was always a weapon on her person even if not detected. A katana that was two foot three inches almost marched her three foot five height rested on the right side of her waist tied onto the obi. The sword wasn't really much to look at. It looked like it was constantly used by the scratches and its slight weary appearance. Smudges of some sort of dark liquid stained the black colored handle.

Three specially designed daggers were on her left side carefully tucked into the obi. They were each connected to one of her powers. A dark pitch black dagger was five inches in height. The dagger seemed like it was used more because of its size and slightly worn out appearance. The top of it had a grey ring on top of it. The second dagger was an alluring red dagger that was the same size. The red was not the obnoxiously brought color instead was a dark blood red. That dagger had a gold material around the top of it.

The last was a cold icy blue three inch dagger. Around its top was a white circular ring. This dagger seemed to be the least used because it still looked new. In her sleeves were hidden pockets that contained poisons and some seeds that hadn't grown.

The last of her weapons were her tattoos. Some tattoos might not sound intimidating but a tattoo on a powerful youkai always has a meaning for it. The small child had a pale blue phoenix made of ice on her back. The wings were speed out but the bird was only five inches big. On her right arm were a tangled mess of red flames that formed a dragon. The dragon was bearing it's fangs with eyes set into a glare. The last tattoo was on her left arm in the form of a black shadowy fox. The fox had ears that stayed up looking alert along with a stance ready to pounce. All these tattoos were just not that but something more.

'Hmph. I suppose I should find those inferior younger siblings of mine. They should have been thrown off the ice maiden's islands by now,' thought the girl. In all rights she truly hated her father but knew that his children had nothing to do with his mistake. Blaming them for that would only be in vain seeing as they too were being hunted down.

'Hn. Maybe I should look for the annoying mutt and the dog. They should know where I can find his children before they die,' she thought speeding off into the night once more. The only sounds heard were those of the animals lurking in the shadows, the rustle of all things green, and the cold rushing winds. 'Maybe I should contact them before I go. The last time I went uninvited the dog had a tantrum. To think he rules a land yet acts like a pup,' she thought in mild amusement. Comical as it was lingering on the memories of that day she had more important things to do.

'Mutt can you hear me? And before you give me a headache again I'm not a ghost,' thought the small youkai irritably.

_'I-I knew th-that! Keh! What d'ya want gaki_?'

'Think that once more mutt and you will die by the time I reach the palace,' she thought through the heavy rushing winds.

_'Nani? You're coming here_?'

'Unfortunately yes. I must conduct some research. Tell the dog so that he won't throw a tantrum once more,' she thought with a hint of amusement.

_'Hmph fine but he ain't gonna be happy_.'

'I'll be there with in a hour be prepared,' warned the younger girl leaping over a fallen tree in her path.

'_Hai, hai. Sheesh. We'll be waiting here but the mangy wolf and his lackeys are here._'

'Hn. If he is still there by the time I get there he will not live to see another sunrise. Same goes for the other two,' she thought before breaking their mental conversation.

With a swift flick of her wrist she had her sword out and ready. "I know you're there. I've sensed you following me since I left the last village," spoke out the child. Her crimson eyes seemed to pointedly look at the tree in front of her. Nothing happened except for the slight rustle of the bush near it. "Hn. I've already warned you so be prepared youkai." The same tree seemed to catch fire when her crimson orbs shone with a bright flame within them.

"**Hissss**!" Soon enough a strange looking cat demon came out. Its own blood shot eyes met emotionless crimson orbs. The cat demon had a small body with a cream colored coat that was dirtied. It's twin tails had two black stripes as it's paws were also black with one stipe on top of each. It's two ears were also black. The last of its black markings on it was the black diamond on its forehead. Deeming the small neko youkai as no threat she put her sword away.

"Who are you?" asked the forbidden girl.

**'Why should I tell you anything**?' hissed the neko. Its eyes were set into a glare.

"Because you've been following me for the past week. If I lead you to the west the dog will have a fit. I'll ask once more who are you?" replied the younger of the two. Her own crimson orbs were glaring stoically at the neko.

**'My name is Kirara. I followed you because I felt something different about you. You give off a... soothing feeling even if you don't look that way,**' declared Kirara with a slight purr.

"Hn. Run along to your master now," said the stoic girl.

Kirara seemed to flinch at that as her glare wavered. **'I c-can't**,' she stuttered with a flinch. Several memories of her worser days floated into her mind.

For a moment the neko reminded her of herself when the whole 'incident' all started. She remembered being lost, angry, but most of all confused with no place to go to.

"Follow me if it pleases you but I won't be held responsible for you," announced the emotionless youkai while looking away. Kirara seemed to be too stunned to move. Why would this stranger let her stay with her? Glancing over her shoulder irritably she gave a silent sigh.

"Well are you coming or not?" crimson eyes pierced Kirara as if waiting.

**'H-hai**!' mewed the small neko. It seemed that helping her made her in better mood.

"We will stop at a hot spring so you may wash yourself. The pup of a ruler while surely whine for days to come if I bring you like this. Come," she declared changing her course. She didn't know why she was being so generous to this certain cat. 'Maybe it's because we by the looks of it both lost something important to us. Or maybe I'm still pathetic enough to seek comfort with another like me. A fire demon,' she thought with a dark sense of humor.

Kirara seemed stunned for a moment. Not many would do this for her. Actually no one would do this for her. **'Th-thank you**.' she mewed out. Kirara's reply came out as a 'Hn'. Once they reached the hot spring Kirara was left to her own devices as her companion jumped on a tree branch silently watching over her.

'Mutt change of plans we shall be arriving tomorrow morning,' she thought ignoring the sounds of splashing water.

_'Tomorrow? I thought you said- wait what do you mean we?' _

'My companion is a twin tailed fire neko that goes by the name Kirara. She is now under my care so warn the dog that any harm caused to her will not be tolerable,' replied the young youkai. She let a small growl be heard through their mental connection. She was not one to be crossed and never would be. At least not ever since that dreadful day. Shaking her head she tried not to dwell into the past.

_'Nani? Finally found a traveling companion gaki? About time!'_

'Cease your babbling mutt this is only temporary. As I said I will meet you tomorrow morning.'

_'Hai, hai. See ya tomorrow squirt. Oh and remember to dress formally too! The ball is tomorrow night. If you can't my brother will probably just give you one while making up a lame excuse. It'll be something close to you embarrassing him with your clothes or something along those lines.'_ The sound of a snort was heard within her mind.

'Hn. We'll see about that mutt face. I must leave now. It's seems as though the cat is done.'

_'Fine. I'll see ya later pip squeak.' _

With that their mental conversation was cut off. Looking done she saw that Kirara was in the process of drying herself. She first tried to shake the wetness off but soon became irritated. Fire enveloped her small figure while evaporating all water left behind.

"Done?" she asked mildly amused.

**'Yes. Now what**?' mewled the cat cocking her head to the side.

"We will camp out here for tonight and head to the west in the morning. We have a meeting with a pampered dog and loud mutt. I suggest you sleep well tonight," said the short girl. She leaned against the tree branch she was on while crossing her arms. Kirara curled up below her on the floor. The cat demon tried to fall asleep to no avail. Soon enough she felt brave to do something she's wanted to do. Kirara jumped onto her companion's lap. She gave Kirara a glance before going back to a light slumber. Kirara purred while curling up on her much more comfortable lap. Her twin tails moved under her chin as her ears drooped down slightly. For the first time in two weeks Kirara did something she hadn't done. She fell into a deep sleep.

Chirp Chirp Tweet Chirp

She woke up to the birds early cries. It almost felt like any other day like the past two weeks. This time however she woke up feeling strangely comfortable and at peace. Looking down she noticed she was on someone's lap. Kirara looked up only to see her companions bloody orbs starring back. "I see you're awake now. We will head to the palace. It will only take an hour. Judging by the sun. It should only be morning. I told the mutt we'd be there by morning. It would be wise to leave now." she said. Kirara nodded and moved to stand but found herself stumbling. Noticing this the forbidden child picked her up and lied Kirara on her shoulder. "You would only slow me down if I let you run." was all she said. Kirara knew that in some way it also meant she was some what worried about her. All Kirara could do was nod weakly before falling into a world of blackness and never ending dreams once more.

Giving a snort at the small neko's trust in her the small girl ran off into the forest once more. 'It seems I have made a new companion for the time being although I she will be gone when she learns what I am. Then it will be only the others and me once more. I'll be stuck with the wolves, the thieves, and two spoiled princes. Lovely, just lovely.' she thought sarcastically. Her eyes darted to the said cat she was just thinking of. Why this small foolish neko trusted her was a mystery. Maybe Kirara just hadn't heard of her yet. It could be the whole reason why she was even near her. The small child jumped over the next branch almost automatically. Her mind started to cloud up with her twisted, dark self-humored thoughts.

'Of course. She must not know who I am or not read my aura. Who would be next to me? One of the despised forbidden. Tch. She'll soon enough leave me as well. Not that it matters. I've never needed anyone and I never will. That's a mistake I'll never make.'


	2. Temp Chapter

**Sorry. No new chapter but this is important trust me! Please read it and help spread it around!**

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Kimiko no Mizuki

ShikiKira

.xX

* * *

><p><strong>It would be helpful if all you readers with accounts would put this as a temp chapter. This was how I found out about this. Thanks it would be appreciated.<strong>

**~SakuraNekoChan**


	3. Author's Note

Hey… I know I have been severely behind on all my updates to my stories but what can I say? My life has been really busy as of late. I have something important I need to tell you all. Very important indeed.

.

.

.

I'm giving up on fan fiction. 

Please check out my profile for more information and if you have any questions feel free to pm me or leave a review. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me. You guys are awesome! :)


End file.
